The Night After
by nalani-sarai
Summary: What happened the night after I left Captain Sparrow to die. Who comes back for a surprise visit? Oneshot, my first, R&R please!


I don't any of the characters, just borrowed them for some, you know, entertainment.

Also this is my first - well - this kind of fic, so let me know what you think!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There was something about him. Something about the way he looked at me. I know he was smarter than anyone knew. 'Pirate' he had called me, admiration as well as hate in his voice. In his eyes I could see understanding. He knew why I did it, maybe even knew exactly why I had to do this.

Just being in his presence made my heart beat faster, let my eyes wander to him all the time. When I closed my eyes I saw him standing there, looking at me. When I opened my eyes I saw him standing there, looking at people but really he was looking at me. Always at me. I could feel my inside stirr, burn with this passion, this demanding feeling.

I lay my head on my pillow and tried to get some sleep. The voodoo priestess had given each one of us a speacial drink to fill our hearts desires and needs, as she had called it. And looked at me with strange dark eyes. Will and the others were downstairs on the second floor but me she had taken to the third level. There I got rid of my wet clothes, changed into a light white dress she had laid out for me and went to bed.

Not long after I closed my eyes I heard his voice. 'Bloody pirate.' I sighed. Almost like he was there. When I heard him laugh I opened them at looked around in the room. He was there! Sitting on a chair next to the window, his hat on one knee, his pistol and sword belt on his other knee.

'Jack!' I exclaimed, pulling my covers up to my chest, as I tried to ignore the pulsating that went through my body at the sight of him. 'No need to get up, luv' he drawled in his typical drunk style. 'I understand. I would be overwhelmed at the sight of me too.' He got up and set his weapons and hat on the chair.

I didn't know what else to do to get closer to him, so I got out of bed and stood there. He turned around and looked at me. For a second I saw him, the real him, smart, thinking hard and for one second he let me see himself, but then his face changed again and he pulled out two bottles of a dark brown liquid. 'Rum, luv' he lulled smilingly and threw one at me. He opened his and started drinking.

'Stop it.' I walked over and took it from him, causing him to spill some on his shirt. 'Don't' he grabbed my hand and looked into my face, his expression angry 'do that. Too precious.' I didn't know what to do, so I hid both of the bottles behind my back. Looking at his face I realized it had not been the right choice.

He smiled and cocked his head. 'Mylady.' He said in a mocking voice, his hands moving to lie on my shoulders and then slowly made their way down my arms towards the bottles. At his touch my body shivered and I bit my lip, never letting go of his eyes. As he moved closer to me I smiled, spun around and threw both of the bottles on my bed. They rolled for a bit before they came to a standstill somewhere on the sheets.

His hands tried to stop me, but this time I had been faster, though now I was standing with my back towards him and he used it, knowing fully well the effect he had on me. He moved closer, his hips pressing against my back, his hands starting to move from my hips down my thighs towards their inside. My head dropped back and I closed my eyes, inhaling his scent. Our hips started moving on their own and all I could think of were his hands on me.

'Don't you think we should move this,' he asked in his usual arrogant manner. I opened my eyes and tried to take a step away from him, but his hands had folded themselves around my stomach, holding me in place. 'Jack' I tried to free myself, my fingers trying to undo his belt around me, but there was no point, he was too strong for me. It aroused me even more. Finally I didn't have to be strong anymore. Finally I had somebody to watch over me, hold me. Jack laughed a deep, throaty laugh. 'Yes, luv. I think so too. Enough games.' He walked around me, until he was able to see my face and came closer. I thought he was going to kiss me but when he was only an inch away from my face he stopped. I liked my lips in anticipation and frowned. Why didn't he move in?

He smiled as he sensed my unpatience. 'Easy.' His hands cupped my face and traced the outline of my lips with his thumb. Slowly he licked my lips with his tongue and then finally brought his mouth to mine. Patiently he took some time before challenging me to a different game. His tongue parted my lips and possessively started exploring my mouth. I met his challenge, wrapping my arms around him and we were lost into another world for a little time.

Suddenly I realized his hands had started wandering all on their own. From my cheek they had travelled down my throat and neck just to dip into my dress and find one of my breasts. He freed it from my dress and started stroking my nipple with his thumb. He could feel it hardening between his fingers and smiled. A moan escaped my lips and he broke the kiss, not withouth taking my lower lip between his teeth and biting. The pain added to the incredible amount of lust I felt right now. My head fell back and my hands found his head as it made it's way towards my breasts. Jack slowly plastered a trail of kisses down on my chest until he had reached what he was traveling to. He kissed the other, now freed breast too and started sucking on my nipple. It was too much for me and I almost collapsed onto the floor. If I didn't do anything now, I was gonna go insane because of this lust.

Pulling away from him I backed up until I bumped into the dresser next to the chair. 'Jack' I said, but my voice betrayed me. Too thick with lust and want and need I couldn't say anything else and seeing his arrogant smile I knew he knew it too. I turned around, trying to get his face out of my mind when I immediately felt him behind me. 'Luv, there's no need to pretend here,' he whispered into my ear, his beads and hair tickeling my shoulder. Suddenly I felt his hand pulling up my dress and sucked my breath in. His hand found it's way underneath, sliding over my thigh towards the inside, the place that had been burning for all eternity for him. His fingers played with me, slowly making their way over my skin, closer, until I felt them slowly slip into me. I moaned and had to lean onto the dresser not to fall down. Looking up into the mirror I saw his face smiling at me, seeing the pleasure in my face, seeing the pleasure in his face. His fingers found my sensitive spot and started to move. My hips started moving on their own will and I felt myself leaving this world, this room and even this body.

Jack started licking my shoulder, his other hand brushing off my hair. 'I know it, luv. I know your want for me, I can see it in your eyes. Nobody can fill this need and nobody will ever live up to this. You are claimed now, your mine, mine, mine' At every mine he pushed a little deeper into me until he felt me tighten around his fingers. Before I could let go he pulled out and turned around. I winced at the fact of loosing him, my eyes fluttering between open and closed, whispering 'come back'.

He had taken a couple of steps towards the bed, now turning around to look at me. 'Come here,' he ordered, as he started to take off his shirt. I tried to take a step and was surprised that my legs were actually obeying me. Slowly I made my way over to him his eyes never leaving mine. 'Help me', he ordered again and obeying him I started to unzip his pants. He breathed heavily and with every breath I could taste the rum in the air.

When his pants fell down on the floor I looked at him, slowly smiling, and started to move my hands downwards on his body. Now it was his turn to moan and sigh. He looked at me and his body started to tremble. I slid my hands along his long manhood, enjoying the excitement it brought to him. Slowly he started breathing heavier and faster and I took it as a sign to stop doing what I was doing and pushed him backwards on the bed.

He fell and yelped as he landed on the two bottles. He took them and shoved them somewhere behind him under the pillows. 'Smart move' I said, gathering my dress from the bottom and pulling it off myself. Standing there, nothing but his eyes on me I threw myself on the bed where immediately he rolled me over so he was on top of me. One of his legs between mine started the move for my enjoyment and he marvelled in the pleasure it brought me. His hands found my breasts again as his mouth dropped to my ear. 'Say it' he demanded breathlessly, licking my ear in between, 'say it'. My body reached toward him. It was time. I wouldn't say it till he made me.

Within a second I had slung my legs around him, trying to get him to fill me, but he withdrew, with his hands holding himself above my body. Smiling. 'Say it,' he insisted, seeing the pain it brought me, the neediness in my body and soul. 'Captain Jack Sparrow, I am yours' I whispered, my eyes on him the whole time. He saw me, saw the sincerety in my face, the big eyes, dark with desire. The desire for him. I don't know what gave him more pleasure, the hearing of those words or the movement with which he filled me. Starting a slowly pumping rhythm we started off taking our time but getting impatient so we fastened the tempo. After some more minutes I could feel him release into me and at the same time I tightened around him, giving into a pleasure I had never felt before. Both of us moaned a last final silenced scream and then collapsed onto each other. Breathing heavily he rolled over next to me and I cuddled closer to him, my head on his arm, again, feeling his beard and beads tickeling my face.

I could watch him for hours, sleeping there, his arms possessively wrapped around me. But slowly sleep overtook me as well and when I woke up he was gone. She was standing in the doorway, the voodoo priestess watching me, nodding smilingly. 'It is time to go on' she said. 'Sail to the ends of the earth and get him back.' Turning around she left me with that challenge. And two bottles of rum next to my body in bed.


End file.
